List of hip hop musicians
The rappers, groups, record producers and DJs listed below each have pages on the Hip Hop Wiki. Once they have a page on the wiki, they will be added to the list. List 0-9 *2 Live Crew *2 Real *213 *.38 *50 Cent A *A Tribe Called Quest *A.C. Chill *Above the Law *Afrika Bambaataa *AG *Akinyele *Ali Shaheed Muhammad *Apache *Arabian Prince *Audio Two *AWOL *AZ B *B-Brazy *B-Mad *Baatin *Beastie Boys *Big Boss *Big Daddy Kane *Big Freeze *Big L *Big Pun *Big Syke *Big Twan *Bigg Money Odis *Biz Markie *Blac Haze *Black Moon *Black Sheep *Bloods & Crips *Bloodshed *Boogie Down Productions *Bootie Brown *Brand Nubian *Broncoe *Buckshot *Buckwild *Bushwick Bill *Busta Rhymes C *C.L. Smooth *Cam'ron *Capital STEEZ *Chali 2na *Chance The Rapper *Children of the Corn *Chopmaster J *Chuck D *Coke La Rock *Common *Cool C *Crooklyn Dodgers *Cut Chemist *Cypress Hill D *D of Trinity Garden Cartel *Da King & I *Da Lench Mob *Damu Ridas *Darryl McDaniels *Das EFX *DBX *De La Soul *Diamond D *Diggin' in the Crates Crew *Digital Underground *DJ Fuze *DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince *DJ JZ *DJ Kool Herc *DJ Mark the 45 King *DJ Premier *DJ QBert *DJ Quik *DJ Screw *DJ Shadow *DJ Yella *Doctor Dré *Dope E *Dr. Dre *DraMatik *Dredknotz E *E-40 *Easy Mo Bee *Eazy-E *Ed Lover *Ed O.G *Eminem *EPMD *Eric B. & Rakim F *Fat Joe *Fat Pat *Fatlip *Fila Fresh Crew *Flavor Unit G *Gang Starr *Gang Starr Foundation *Ganksta N-I-P *Geto Boys *Ghostface Killah *Gold Money *Grand Daddy I.U. *Grand Puba *Grand Wizzard Theodore *Grandmaster Flash *Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five *Grandmaster Flowers *Grimm *Group Home *Guru *GZA H *Hard 2 Obtain *Heavy D *Herculoids *Hieroglyphics I *Ice Cube *Ice-T *Imani *InI J *J Dilla *J-Swift *Jam Master Jay *Jay-Z *Jaz-O *Jemini the Gifted One *Jeru the Damaja *Joey Badass *Juice Crew *Jurassic 5 K *K-Rino *Kanye West *Kenny K *Kid Capri *King Tee *Kool DJ Red Alert *Kool G Rap *Kool Moe Dee *KRS-One *Kurupt L *L.E.S. *Lakim Shabazz *Large Professor *Leaders of the New School *Lifers Group *Live Squad *LL Cool J *London Posse *Lord Finesse *Lux M *M.O.P. *Main Source *Majesty *Marley Marl *Maseo *Masta Ace *MC Breed *MC Eiht *MC Lyte *MC Ren *MC Serch *MC Shan *McGruff *Method Man *Mike G (Jungle Brothers) *Milk Dee *Mobb Deep *Money-B *Mopreme Shakur *Mos Def *Mr. Magic *Munk wit da Funk N *N.W.A *Nas *Nate Dogg *Nationwide Rip Ridaz *Native Tongues *Naughty by Nature *Nice & Smooth *No I.D. O *O.C. *O.G. Style *Ol' Dirty Bastard *One Way *Onyx *Organized Konfusion *Outlawz P *PackFM *Party Arty *Pee-Wee *Pete Rock *Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth *Pharoahe Monch *Point Blank *Posdnuos *Prince Paul *Pro Era *PSK-13 *Public Enemy Q *Q-Tip *Queen Latifah R *R.C.U. *Raekwon *Rakim *Raw Fusion *Redman *Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock *Rob Swift *Rob-O *Roc Raida *Run-D.M.C. *RZA S *Saafir *Sadat X *Scarface *Scientifik *Scott La Rock *Screwed Up Click *Shock G *Showbiz *Showbiz & A.G. *Skee-Lo *Slimkid3 *Slum Village *Snoop Dogg *Soulquarians *Souls of Mischief *South Park Coalition *Special Ed *Spice 1 *Steady B *Stetsasonic *Stretch T *Talib Kweli *Tha Dogg Pound *The B.U.M.S. *The D.O.C. *The Notorious B.I.G. *The Pharcyde *The Roots *The Sugarhill Gang *The Terrorists *The Troubleneck Brothers *The X-Ecutioners *Thug Life *Too Short *Trinity Garden Cartel *Tupac Shakur *Twin Loc U *UGK V *Vic Mensa W *Willie D *Wu-Tang Clan X *Xzibit Y *Yaki Kadafi *YG'z *Young Mass *Young Soldierz *YZ Category:Lists